Patience of Love
by AudyChan
Summary: Mendengar Suaramu Lewat Telepon Saja Sudah Membuatku Senang. Tolong Jangan Bohongi Aku Lagi Dengan Alibi Kasus-Kasusmu. Kumohon Kembalilah Padaku. ShinichixRan/R&R
1. Chapter 1

Patience Of Love

By : AudyChan

In Chara

Detektif Conan

Disclaimer © Aoyama Gosho

ReadReview

* * *

"Halo.. dengan kantor detektif mouri disini.."

"Pak Detektif.. Kumohon bantu saya"

Muka Kogoro langsung bersemangat ketika mendengar suara wanita yang tak asing menelponnya pagi ini.

"Yo-Yoko ? kaukah itu?"

"Iya benar.. Saya Yoko Okino"

"Wahh kebetulan sekali.. Apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk nona tercantik ini?"

"Begini pak.. Akhir-akhir ini saya di teror oleh seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku mantan pacar saya"

"Ya? Lanjutkan.."

"Saya benar-benar tidak mengenalnya, orang itu sering mengirimkan saya surat yang bertuliskan kalimat teror serta gumpalan rambut untuk menakuti saya"

"Seperti apa kalimatnya?"

"Uhmm begini saja, bisa tidak kita ketemuan di hotel Yamato di Osaka? akan saya jelaskan rinciannya disana"

"Baiklah ! apa yang tidak untuk seorang wanita cantik pujaan hatiku ini"

"Ah pak Mouri bisa saja.. Oh ya pak tolong jangan di ceritakan pada siapapun kalau saya berada di Osaka ya?"

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan berangkat ke Osaka sekarang juga"

"Terimakasih sebelumnya pak Mouri"

Kogoro langsung memutuskan telepon dan bersorak ria karena akan berjumpa dengan artis pujaannya hari ini.

"Ayah ? kenapa ayah seperti orang gila pagi-pagi begini ?" Tanya Ran yang baru pulang dari supermarket.

"Kau tau.. hari ini kita akan ke Osaka untuk bertemu dengan artis terkenal Yoko Okino!" seru Kogoro riang.

"Yoko Okino ? Ada Kasus ?"

"Yaaahh begitulah.. cepat bersiap kita akan ke Osaka hari ini"

"Baiklah.. aku akan mencari Conan dulu" balas Ran sembari menelpon Conan.

* * *

Trr Trrr Trrr..

"Ran ?" batin Conan.

"Ha-halo ? ya kak Ran ?"

"Conan kau dimana ? ayo cepat pulang ! hari ini kita akan ke Osaka"

"Osaka ?"

"Iya.. ayah bilang ada kasus yang memanggilnya ke Osaka, jadi.. sekarang pulanglah"

"Hmm.. baiklah" pip

"Osaka ya ? Kalau begitu aku harus kirim email ke Heiji"

To : Heiji

_Hari ini aku, Ran dan paman akan ke Osaka, nanti kita bertemu ya_

* * *

Conan langsung segera pulang ke rumah Ran.

Tok Tok Tok Cklek

"Conan.. kau sudah pulang ? cepat ganti bajumu"

"Paman ! ada kasus apa di Osaka ?"

"Hohoho kasus pacarku Yoko Okino ! dia yang memanggilku untuk datang ke Osaka! Hahaha" jawab Kogoro tertawa bahagia.

"Ya ampun.. orang ini" batin Conan.

* * *

Pagi itu Yoko Okino mendapat surat teror dari orang tidak di kenal, di dalam surat itu berisi kalimat teror yang menyatakan bahwa si pengirim akan membunuh Yoko. Terang saja Yoko ketakutan kalau sewaktu-waktu terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya. Dan dia pun berinisiatif meminta bantuan pada detektif terkenal Kogoro tidur.

"Yahh.. keretanya kok lama ya ?" desah Ran.

"Wajar saja.. ini kan hari libur jadi keretanya tidak banyak beroperasi" balas Kogoro.

"Oh iya juga ya.."

"Awww.." Ran kaget karena sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya.

"Hehehe niihh Cola untuk kak Ran"

Ran langsung flashback ke masa lalunya waktu jalan dengan Shinichi, Shinichi sering menempelkan minuman kaleng ke pipi Ran dan membuatnya kaget.

"Hmm.. jadi kepikiran dia niihh" batin Ran sembari membuka tutup kaleng Cola.

"Apa kabar Shinichi ya ? sudah lama tidak ada kabar?" Ran memencet-mencet tombol ponselnya.

"Sebaiknya ku telepon saja ah"

"Gawaaattt... belum di silent" batin Conan dan langsung memilih mematikan ponselnya.

"Lho? Kok tidak aktif sih ?"

"Ha-ha-ha mungkin kak Shinichi lagi sibuk dengan kasusnya kali kak"

"Masa kasusnya sampai sekarang belum kelar-kelar juga?"

"Ya mungkin saja.. kemarin kak Shinichi telpon aku katanya ada kasus baru yang harus di selesaikan dan dia bilang titip salam buat kak Ran"

"Ohh baiklah" balas Ran singkat.

"Ahh daripada memikirkan bocah ingusan itu mending kau cari pria tampan di Tokyo, kan banyak" timpal Kogoro.

"Ayaaah... Shinichi itu beda dari yang lainnya tau !"

"Terserah kau saja Ran !"

"Dan aku pun akan tetap menantinya sampai kapanpun dia kembali.."

"Ran.." batin Conan berdetak.

* * *

Teett Teett Teeettt..

"Nahh keretanya sudah datang" seru Kogoro.

"Ayo Conan !" Ran langsung mengenggam erat tangan Conan.

Kogoro langsung mencari tempat duduk kosong di kereta.

"Ahh.. disini saja !" serunya.

* * *

"Nomor yang anda tujui sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan.."

"Sial.. kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif, Shinichi !" bentak Heiji pada ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kazuha pada Heiji.

"Tadi dia mengirim email dan mengajakku ketemuan tapi ponselnya saja tidak aktif"

"Dengan siapa dia kesini?"

"Dengan Ran dan paman Mouri"

"Ohh.. begitu ya, coba kau telpon lagi ! mungkin saja tadi ada masalah dengan sinyalnya"

"Uhmm baiklah.. "

Heiji menelpon kembali nomor Shinichi.

Tuut.. Tuuuut.. *tanda tersambung*

"Naahh baru aktif.. dasaar Shinichi" gerutu Heiji.

"Halo?"

"Bodoh ! kenapa nomormu susah sekali dihubungi !"

"Maaf.. maaf.. tadi ada masalah sedikit, hehehe"

"Hei Shinichi.. ada kasus apa di Osaka?"

"Kudengar tadi paman bilang artis Yoko Okino"

"Ohh begitu.. Oh ya sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana tubuhmu? masih kecil juga ya ? Hahaha"

"Dasar bodoh ! ya iyalah.. tadi Ran sempat menanyakan tentang aku tapi kubilang masih ada kasus yang belum kelar"

"Waahh.. aku salut pada Ran ! sebegitu tahannya dia menunggumu, Shinichi ! Oh ya kau lagi jauh dari Ran kan?"

"Ya iyalah.. aku lagi di toilet kereta, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak.. hanya saja.. aku khawatir padanya"

"Khawatir kenapa?" tanya Conan penasaran.

"Khawatir kalau nanti dia akan punya pacar baru dan melupakanmu.. Hahaha aku bercanda Shinichi"

"Dasaar..."

"Ayo cepatlah kesini ! akan kutraktir kau makan belut bakar"

"Ya baiklah.. kalau sudah sampai di Osaka akan segera ku kasih kabar"

"Daah Shinichi" pip

* * *

Kira-kira nihh di lajutin gak ya ?

Kalo reviewnya bagus sih di lanjutin kayaknya..

Kasih saran ya.. Arigatou

To be continued


	2. chapter 2

Sebelumnya :

"Dasaar..."

"Ayo cepatlah kesini ! akan kutraktir kau makan belut bakar"

"Ya baiklah.. kalau sudah sampai di Osaka akan segera ku kasih kabar"

"Daah Shinichi" pip

* * *

"Setelah di pikir-pikir ternyata sudah hampir 1 bulan aku tidak menelpon Ran. Sebaiknya aku menelpon dan menanyakan kabarnya" batin Conan.

Tut.. tuttt.. tuuutt *tanda tersambung*

"Halo? Ran?"

"Shinichi..? "

"Apa kabar Ran? maaf selama ini tidak pernah menghubungimu.."

"Kau kemana saja ?"

"Aku sibuk,Ran.. "

"Hmm.. begitukah? kapan kau akan kembali, Shinichi?"

"Entahlah.. Kasusku disini belum selesai"

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Deg Deg Jantung Conan berdegup kencang

"I-Iya.. a-aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Ran"

"Shinichi.. kumohon cepatlah pulang"

"Akan kuselesaikan dulu tugasku disini dan aku akan segera pulang"

"Tolong berjanjilah padaku.."

"Iya Ran.. oh ya sudah dulu ya, aku akan lanjut bekerja"

"He-hey Shinic.."

tut tut tut

"Fyuuhh setidaknya aku sudah memberinya kabar, tapi entah sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan dengan kebohongan ini" gumam Conan sembari keluar dari toilet.

* * *

Semua karena APTX4689 yang mengubah hidup Shinichi menjadi anak-anak. Entah sampai kapan Shinichi terjebak dalam tubuh kecil Conan, Yang jelas keberadaan organisasi hitam sampai sekarang pun tidak menemukan titik terangnya, selalu tertutup kabut tebal.

"Mana anak kecil itu? lama sekali kembali" tanya Kogoro pada Ran.

"Iya ya.. kok lama sekali ke toilet. Naahh itu dia"

"Ma-maaf kak Ran.. tadi air di toiletnya macet"

"Oh pantas saja lama.. "

"Bilang saja tadi susah BAB" celetuk Kogoro.

"Ha-ha-ha" balas Conan menyeringai.

* * *

Tak berapa lama sampailah mereka di Osaka

Conan langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon Heiji.

"Halo? Heiji.."

"Kalian sudah sampai?"

"Iya.. masih di stasiun Osaka"

"Oh baiklah.. akan ku jemput kalian disana"

"Oke bye" pip

"Heiji si bocah detektif itu ya ?"

"Iya paman, dia yang akan menjemput kita"

"Aku akan mengirim email ke Yoko bahwa kita sudah sampai di Osaka dan akan menuju hotel"

seru Kogoro sambil memencet tombol ponselnya.

"Conan.. "

"Eh ? Kenapa kak Ran?"

"Bukankah itu Heiji?" tanya Ran menunjuk mobil sedan berwarna hitam di seberang jalan.

Trr Trr tiba-tiba ponsel Conan bergetar.

"Halo Shinichi.. sebaiknya kalian menyebrang saja ya ! soalnya belokannya jauh sekali"

"Hmm kau ini.. ya sudah tunggu sebentar" pip

"Iya.. itu benar mobil Heiji, dia meminta kita menyebrang karena belokan di depan jauh"

"Kalau begitu ayo !" seru Kogoro.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.45, waktunya makan siang. Heiji mengajak makan di restoran seafood yang baru buka di Osaka.

"Kau sudah pernah makan sebelumnya?" tanya Conan pada Heiji.

"Kau? Conan.. jaga ucapanmu ! Kak Heiji bukan 'Kau'" omel Ran.

"I-iya kak Ran.."

"Hahahaha.. biasa saja Ran.. namanya juga anak kecil" timpal Heiji menyeringai.

"Ha-ha-ha terserah kau sajalah" batin Conan.

"Nahh sudah sampai ! Ayo!"

"Wahh.. sepertinya lumayan makan disini, pelayannya cantik-cantik" seru Kogoro yang tak henti melihat bokong pelayan restoran.

"Conan.. sesuai janjiku aku akan mentraktirmu belut bakar ya !"

"Kau cuma mentraktir Conan?" tanya Kogoro.

"Hahaha ya iyalah.. paman Mouri dan Ran bayar sendiri" seringai Heiji.

"Tapi tadi kau yang mengajak kami makan"

"Eiittzz aku cuma mengajak tapi tidak untuk bayarnya,paman! mohon di mengerti"

"Huh dasar bocak tengik !"

* * *

Setelah makan siang bersama, mereka melanjutkan ke hotel Yamato tempat Yoko Okino berada.

"Paman.. sebentar lagi kita sampai, tolong suruh kak Yoko menunggu di lobi hotel"

"Baiklah.. aku akan menelpon kekasihku itu sekarang" balas Kogoro bahagia.

"Halo? Nona Yoko yang cantik?"

"Ya.. pak Mouri bagaimana?"

"Mohon menunggu di lobi ya sebentar lagi pacarmu ini datang- Hahaha"

"Ah pak Mouri bisa saja.. baiklah aku akan turun ke bawah"

"Oke.. see you muuaahh* pip

"Ayaaahh ! wajar saja ibu meninggalkan ayah ! kalau sifat ayah begini siapa yang tahan"

"Dengar Ran.. Ayah masih mencintai ibumu tapi sepertinya dia tidak mencintai ayah, jadi lupakan tentangnya.. fokus ke depan !"

"Hmm.. Bukannya malam kemarin kalian menghabiskan malam berdua" delik Ran pada Kogoro.

"E-eh.. i-itu.."

Ckiiittt

"Kita sampai !" seru Heiji.

"Aku bahkan tidak sabar lagi bertemu Yoko.

Ahh Yoko kau membuatku gila" gumam Kogoro tersenyum lebar.

"Pak Mouri !" lambai Yoko dari kejauhan.

"Yoko ! Kekasihku.."

Ran dan Conan langsung mendelik ke arah Kogoro.

"Kalian kenapa? Ayo.. kita temui si cantik Yoko!"

"Contoh orang tua yang tidak baik" gumam Conan.

* * *

Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam dan menemui Yoko Okino di lobi, Yoko langsung mengajak mereka naik ke kamar hotelnya untuk menjelaskan rincian kasus teror yang di alaminya.

"Maaf merepotkan pak detektif sebelumnya, karena menyuruh datang ke Osaka"

"Ahh tidak apa-apa.. selagi itu nona Yoko yang menyuruh saya datang" jawab Kogoro tersenyum lebar.

"Begini pak.. akhir-akhir ini saya menjadi teror surat dari seseorang, entah itu siapa. Dia mengaku mantan pacar saya dan mengirimi saya surat berisikan tulisan yang saya tidak mengerti"

"Kalau boleh tau, seperti apa tulisannya?" tanya Heiji.

"Hari pertama dia mengirim surat bertuliskan : JANGAN LIHAT AKHIRNYA ! KARENA AKU DATANG DI AWAL BANGUN PAGIMU !"

Hari kedua di mengirim lagi :

CARBONIFEROUS

Dan hari ketiga yang terakhir saya dapat :

ION LEBIH KECIL DARI IODINE

masing-masing surat terdapat gumpalan rambut yang sama persis dengan rambut saya"

"Hmm. sepertinya ini mengandung arti" batin Conan sembari mencatat detail tulisan surat tersebut.

"Setelah ini ada lagi?"

"Tidak ada pak.. soalnya surat yang ketiga saya terima kemarin dan malamnya saya langsung berangkat ke Osaka"

"Apa mungkin salah satu dari fans nona Yoko?"

tanya Ran.

"Hmm.. entahlah ! yang jelas teror ini sungguh mengangguku"

"Tenang nona Yoko.. Ada detektif Kogoro disini"

"Iya.. Makasih"

"Ada yang kak Yoko curigai tidak?" tanya Heiji.

"Uhmm sejauh ini sih.. ada tiga orang yang saya curigai"

"Tolong sebutkan dan jelaskan motifnya"

"Yang pertama asisten saya :

Nama : Yurika Matsumi

Umur : 25 Tahun

Motif : Sering di marah manager karena tidak bisa mengatur jadwal kerja saya

Yang kedua teman satu karir (penyanyi):

Nama : Suzuki Haruna

Umur : 22 Tahun

Motif : Mungkin saingan karir

Yang ketiga Manager saya ;

Nama : Kubota Matsumoto

Umur : 32 Tahun

Motif : Saya sering absen dari panggung karena sakit, alhasil bermasalah dengan income"

"Dari ketiga itu memiliki motif masing-masing tapi yang saya bingung, untuk apa mereka meneror saya?" tambah Yoko

"Yup.. benar sekali ! Mungkin mereka iri karena kecantikan nona Yoko yang meluluhkan hati" balas Kogoro senyam-senyum.

* * *

Hayoooo... Bisa Bantu Solve The Case Gak ?

To Be Continued


	3. chapter 3

Cerita Sebelumnya :

"Dari ketiga itu memiliki motif masing-masing tapi yang saya bingung, untuk apa mereka meneror saya?" tambah Yoko

* * *

"Bisa kita minta tolong ketiga orang itu kesini tidak?" Tanya Heiji.

"Jangan.. takutnya mereka tau keberadaanku"

"Hmm.. iya juga ya"

"Selain surat ini? Apakah ada tanda-tanda lain yang mencurigakan?" tambah Kogoro.

"Uhmm.. seingatku 2 hari yang lalu ada orang yang membuntutiku dari belakang"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Saya kurang begitu yakin, soalnya orang itu memakai syal dan topi"

"Oh ya kak Yoko.. dapat suratnya darimana?" tanya Conan.

"Ohh itu dari bawah pintu.. pelakunya melemparkan dari celah bawah pintu"

"Hmm.. baiklah.. akan ku selidiki siapa pelaku teror yang meneror pacarku ini. Kau tenang saja Yoko.."

"Kak Yoko ! Apa boleh paman bawa pulang kertas suratnya?" seru Conan.

"Oh ya silahkan.. Siapa tau ada sesuatu di surat itu"

* * *

Tak berapa lama mereka pun pulang meninggalkan hotel itu.

"Hey bocah detektif ! Apa boleh kami menginap di rumahmu?"

"Uhmm.. boleh-boleh saja ! asalkan bayar sewa kamar ya? "

"Apa? Bayar sewa kamar?"

"Hahaha tidak.. tidak.. aku hanya bercanda"

"Kalau begitu.. kita langsung ke rumahmu ya?"

"Siaaappp.. !"

* * *

Skip = RumahHeijiHattori

"Masuk.. masuk.. anggap saja rumah sendiri"

"Heiji? Kau membawa temanmu?"

"I-iya ayah.. mereka dari Tokyo dan ingin menginap disini"

"Kalau begitu.. suruh bibi menyiapkan kamar kosong untuk mereka menginap malam ini"

"Baik ayah.. nanti akan ku panggil bibi"

"Oh ya tolong kau jaga rumah ya, ayah ada urusan dengan ayah Kazuha malam ini, mungkin tidak pulang ke rumah"

Heiji hanya mengaksen kan jari jempol sambil senyum lebar.

Malam ini Heiji berencana menyelesaikan kasus teror Yoko Okino dengan Conan.

"Hey Shinichi.. kau tidur denganku ya malam ini" bisik Heiji.

"Apa kau kira aku ini maho?"

"Bodoh ! kita selesaikan arti surat itu malam ini"

"Heiji?"

"Apa?"

"Coba kau pikir untuk apa mereka meneror Yoko kalau tidak ada apa-apa"

"Kau benar.. terlebih lagi Managernya, kalaupun dia ingin menakuti Yoko dengan meneror seperti di surat, maka hanya akan mengurangi incomenya"

"Apa mungkin si asisten itu? kau tau kan dia sering di marahin manager gara-gara Yoko, uhmm tapi.. saingannya juga bisa karena iri dengan ketenaran Yoko"

"Kau benar.. motif mereka sangat kuat ! tapi tidak bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia pelakunya, terlalu cepat berhipotesa" tambah Heiji

"Yang jelas kasus ini harus selesai malam ini juga, dan besok bisa langsung pulang"

"Kenapa mau cepat-cepat pulang? kau khawatir tidak bisa main petak umpet dengan teman-teman kecilmu disana ya ? Hahaha" ledek Heiji.

"Dasar.. lagi-lagi kau mengejekku !" balas Conan menyeringai.

"Oh ya tak jauh dari rumahku ada losmen pemandian air panas lho.. kita kesana yuk"

"Ajaklah paman dan Ran !"

"Hahaha.. tidak usah di ajak pun mereka pasti ikut"

* * *

Losmen

"Lho? laki-laki perempuan di gabung ya ?" tanya Ran.

"Hehehe iya Ran.. tidak apa-apa kan? cuma sekali doang kok Ran" balas Heiji nyengir.

"Ya sudahlah apa boleh buat"

"Ran.. jangan jauh-jauh dari ayah !"

"Aku sudah besar ayah.. tidak mungkin hilang ! Conan ! kamu jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya"

"Iya kak Ran.."

"Ciiiee.. yang mandi bareng pacarnya.. cuiitt cuiitt awas mimisan lho" bisik Heiji pada Conan.

Duuuuaakk

Yang ada Heiji malah dapat jitakan panas dari Conan.

"Aduuh kepalaku.." gumam Heiji.

Setelah cukup lama berendam di air panas, saatnya mereka pulang ke rumah Heiji.

* * *

"Jam berapa ini,Ran?" tanya Kogoro.

"Jam 7 yah.. ada apa?"

"Bukan ada apa? coba buka channel tv no.9 ada Yoko Okino... cintakuuu"

"Ahh.. paling juga siaran ulang !"

"Sini remote nya !"

"Oh ya.. ngomong-ngmong mana Conan?" tanya Ran pada Kogoro.

* * *

KamarHeiji

"Bagaimana menurutmu Shinichi?"

"Arrghh.. bisa diam tidak ! aku lagi konsen !"

"JANGAN LIHAT AKHIRNYA ! KARENA AKU DATANG DI AWAL BANGUN PAGIMU ! maksudnya apa? apa mungkin si pelaku pagi-pagi sudah membangunkan Yoko ya?"

"Tidak mungkin.. kalimat ini seperti ada kata yang rancu, coba kau baca pas JANGAN LIHAT AKHIRNYA ada sesuatu yang aneh" tambah Conan.

"Aahhh.. " teriak mereka berbarengan.

"Hmm Shinichi ? Apa kita satu pemikiran?"

"Ya.. akhirnya aku tau maksud surat ini"

"Wanita itu kan?"

"Ya benar.. nama wanita yang tidak membiarkan mata lainnya melihat"

* * *

Kau tau maksudku kan siapa wanita itu ? tau gak ? hehehe

to be continued


	4. chapter 4

Cerita Sebelumnya :

"Ya.. akhirnya aku tau maksud surat ini"

"Wanita itu kan?"

"Ya benar.. nama wanita yang tidak membiarkan mata lainnya melihat"

"Jika di perhatikan kalimat "KARENA AKU DATANG DI AWAL BANGUN PAGIMU" itu mengacu dengan matahari"

"Ya ! kau benar Shinichi.. Matahari yang dalam bahasa inggrisnya SUN dan kalimat awal "JANGAN LIHAT AKHIRNYA" berarti SUN jika di hapus satu huruf belakang akan menjadi SU"

"Sedangkan Ion lebih kecil daripada Iodine ini kalau di jabarkan ( K I) akan membuat kalimat Ki dan Carboniferous ini maksudnya apa?"

"Ohh Carboniferous ini judul lagu grup band ZU itu ya ?"

"Kau benar Heiji .. berarti puzzle kita sudah selesai"

"Su Zu Ki .. kalau begitu pelaku terornya Suzuki si penyanyi saingan Yoko donk !"

"Terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan itu, tapi gulungan rambut itu punya Yoko kan? sepertinya kita harus uji keaslian DNA di rambut itu"

Keesokan harinya...

Setelah di uji di lab ternyata DNA di rambut sama persis dengan DNA Yoko.

"Huhuhu.. siapa yang berani memotong rambut Yoko-ku?" gumam Kogoro.

"Tidak paman.. ini tidak di potong ! ini di ambil dari rambut kak Yoko yang rontok" seru Conan.

"Oh ya bicara tentang surat, aku dan Conan semalam sudah menemukan maksud dari surat tersebut"

"A-apa? apa kau bercanda bocah detektif?" tanya Kogoro kaget.

'Benar paman.. coba kau lihat kata di surat pertama yang mengacu pada matahari (SUN) tapi kata akhir di hilangkan menjadi (SU), lalu surat kedua yang bertuliskan Carboniferous yang mengacu pada grup band asal Italia. Conan lanjutkan !"

"Dan.. Ion lebih kecil dari Iodine itu maksudnya ( K I ) aku baru belajar matematika cara menulis lebih kecil waktu sekolah kemarin"

"Lalu muncul lah kalimat Su Zu dan Ki yang kalau di baca menjadi Suzuki"

"Apa? benarkah ini semua ulah Suzuki-Chan?" gumam Yoko.

"Tidak kak Yoko.. belum bisa kita simpulkan dia pelakunya, karena ada satu puzzle lagi yang belum selesai. Rambut !"

"Iya ya.. darimana dia mendapat rambut itu? apa dia menarik paksa rambut kak Yoko?" tanya Ran.

"Tidak mungkin.. tapi akhir-akhir ini rambutku memang rontok, apa mungkin aku meninggalkan sisa rambutku di sisir ya?"

"Nah lalu.. siapa yang sering masuk ke apartemennya nona Yoko?" tanya Kogoro.

"Uhmm.. tidak banyak, hanya beberapa orang saja. Manager, asisten dan ibuku. Masing-masing mereka memiliki kunci duplikat apartemen. kalau Suzuki dia tidak pernah datang ke apartemenku"

"Kalau begitu bisa kita kembali ke Tokyo dan memanggil mereka bertiga?"

"Ohh baiklah.."

Sesampainya di Tokyo..

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini? kau tau aku sibuk !" gerutu Suzuki.

"Ada masalah apa disini, Yoko?"

"Maaf sebelumnya pak Manager, aku mencurigai kalian. karena ada seseorang iseng yang melakukan teror padaku dan aku memanggil detektif untuk menyelidikinya"

"Baiklah.. cepat selesaikan masalah disini ! aku mau pulang" tambah Suzuki tidak senang.

"Baiklah.. disini di surat ini tertulis maksud kata surat ini.. dan tertulis maksudnya"

"Ayaahh.. yang serius donk"

"I-iya.. aku terlalu gugup karena bersangkutan dengan idolaku hahaha"

"Dari surat ini kami menyimpulkan bahwa kata-kata ini mengacu pada Suzuki, pasti kamu kan pelakunya!" seru Kogoro menunjuk pada Suzuki.

"Heh, jangan sembarang ! untuk apa aku meneror Yoko, memang kami berdua saingan tapi apa untungnya coba"

Conan melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari salah satu tersangka. dia selalu menunduk dan terlihat tidak tenang, ia mengenggam sesuatu di tangannya.

"Eh kakak.. nama kakak Yurika ya?" tanya Conan pada Yurika asisten Yoko.

"Ahh adik.. kau mengejutkanku !" jawab Yurika gugup sampai menjatuhkan benda di tangannya.

"Hm? Kertas? untuk apa dia mengenggam kertas" batin Conan.

Trrt trrr trrr

tiba-tiba ponsel Suzuki bergetar dengan cepat ia mengangkat telpon.

"Halo Akai sayangku ?"

"Uhmm ya.. ya.. baiklah ! aku segera pulang ! daahh" pip

"Maaf ya.. aku harus pulang sekarang, kalau ada apa-apa telpon saja aku" seru Suzuki sembari meninggalkan apartemen.

"Hmm.. orang itu aneh, mukanya berubah begitu melihat Suzuki mengangkat telpon, Ada apa?" batin Conan

"ehh kak Yoko.. apa kak Yurika dengan kak Suzuki musuhan ya ?" bisik Conan pada Yoko.

"Hmm.. setauku tidak, memangnya ada apa dik?"

"Ahh tidak.. tidak apa-apa"

"Oh ya kalau tidak salah pacarnya Suzuki mantannya si Yurika, tapi sudah lama putus"

"Ohh begitu rupanya, ia meneror Yoko dan ingin menuduh Suzuki pelakunya karena motif percintaan, kasusnya ku tutup! sekarang aku tinggal menembakkan obat bius pada paman" gumam batin Conan.

Fyuuhh *tembak bius*

"maafkan aku paman" seru Conan sembari mengubah alat pengubah suara.

"Wahh Kogoro tidur !" seru Manager Yoko.

"A-ayah? apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak Ran.. aku tidak baik-baik saja, karena ini kasus menyangkut tentang Yoko"

"Heh, Kogoro tidur ya? kebenarannya paman ini otaknya kosong kalau tidak Shinichi yang bertindak" gumam batin Heiji tertawa kecil.

"Aku tau siapa pelakunya ! Yurika ! kau pelaku peneroran ini!" seru Kogoro/Conan.

"A-aku? untuk apa aku meneror Yoko ? apa motifku?" balas Yurika tidak mau terima.

"Bukankah kau sering kesal karena manager memarahi gara-gara Yoko?"

"I-itu... kalau begitu tunjukkan buktinya !"

"Buktinya bisa jelas kau lihat di genggaman tanganmu"

"A-apa?"

"Ya.. kertas yang kau genggam, kau takut kalau kertas surat ke-empat yang kau kirim di baca Yoko karena tulisan di dalamnya"

"Apa kau tau apa isi surat yang ke genggam ini?"

"Isi tulisannya aku tidak tau tapi yang jelas tulisan itu mengancam nyawa Yoko dan yang meneror pun akan kena pidana karena tulisan itu"

"Hmm.. kau benar pak detektif ! akulah pelakunya ! aku membenci Yoko karena kesal melihat tingkahnya yang egois ! dan karena keeogisannya manager selalu memarahiku"

"Yurika.. kenapa kau tega seperti itu padaku?" tanya Yoko tak percaya.

"Aku benci padamu Yoko ! sangat benci ! Hahaha"

"Lalu kenapa kau menuduh Suzuki yang melakukan peneroran ini?" tanya Heiji.

"Heh, jawabannya simpel ! karena masalah percintaan" jawab Kogoro/Conan.

"Apa?" balas semua orang kaget.

"Ya.. Suzuki sepertinya terlibat cinta dengan mantan pacar Yurika"

"Tidak ! tidak.. wanita jalang itu yang mencoba merebut Akai dariku"

"Heh, dunia ini memang lucu ! karena hal iseng malah jadi besar masalahnya, niih.. bacalah surat terakhir untukmu Yoko" seru Yurika sembari memberikan kertas yang ia genggam.

 **Mati Kau Wanita Jalang !** **Aku Akan Membunuhmu Malam Ini !** Yurika.. tega sekali dirimu, bahkan aku tidak percaya apa yang terjadi hari ini"

"Dasar wanita bodoh ! cepat tangkap aku dan bawa aku ke kantor polisi"

Akhirnya kasus pun berakhir dengan bantuan Kogoro tidur, eits maksudku Conan. Setelah beberapa menit polisi pun datang dan menangkap Yurika karena aksi peneroran.

"Hooaaamm.. aku dimana?"

"Waahhh pak Mouri sangat hebat ! kau berhasil memecahkan kasusnya ! terimakasih ya" seru Yoko riang.

"Eh? Ah ? A-apa yang terjadi pada kasusnya? kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?"

"Ha-ha-ha selalu seperti itu, lain kali akan kubiarkan dia memecahkan kasus sendiri" gumam Conan.

Setelah menyelesaikan kasus akhirnya mereka pulang ke rumah dan Heiji akan kembali ke Osaka.

"Hei Shinichi.. ayo ajak aku makan ramen ! katanya ramen di Beika yang terbaik " bisik Heiji pada Conan.

"Kak Ran dan paman pulang duluan ya ! aku mau berkeliling sebentar dengan kak Heiji sebelum dia kembali ke Osaka "

"Hmmm.. baiklah ! tapi jangan lama ya..."

"Biarkan saja dia lama.. toh dia juga akan pulang ke rumah lagi" celetuk Kogoro.

"Dasaaar.. jangan dengarkan ayah ya Conan ? sudah ! pergilah dengan Heiji"

Mereka langsung berpisah di tengah jalan.

"Shinichi.. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Ran?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti coba kau telpon dia dan katakan bahwa kau mencintainya"

"Hmm.. Apa harus ku katakan kalau aku mencintainya? cinta tak harus di ucapkan, tapi di lakukan"

"Bodoh ! apa kau bisa melakukannya.. sedangkan kau saja masih mengecil"

"Iya juga ya.. nanti coba ku telpon"

"Nahh gitu donk ! oh ya ngomong-ngmong ramennya dimana ?"

"Tuuhh.." seru Conan menunjuk papan Ramen lezatnya setengah mati.

"Kau yang traktir ya.."

"He-heii.. enak saja ! kau yang traktir ! dasar pelit !"

"Hahaha iya iya..."

Dan mereka pun memesan dan menyantap ramen dengan nikmatnya, tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.55 dan Heiji pun bergegas pulang ke Osaka sedangkan Conan berjalan pulang ke rumah Ran.

"Hmm.. akan ku coba menelpon Ran sekarang"

gumam Conan mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana.

"Sial ! batere nya habis.. kebetulan ada telepon umum nihh"

"081-007-8794.. benar tidak ya ? ahh ku coba saja.."

"Fyyuuhh tenang Shinichi ! tenang !" seru Conan menenangkan dirinya yang gugup.

"Halo?" langsung terdengar suara wanita yang tak lain Ran.

"Halo Ran..?"

"Shi-Shinichi? kaukah itu?"

"Ya Ran.. ini aku Shinichi.. aku merindukanmu"

"Hm benarkah itu? kurasa kau sudah punya pacar disana"

"Ran.. percayalah ! aku tidak pernah mencoba mendekati wanita lain.. kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Uhmm.. ya Shinichi.. aku selalu percaya padamu.."

"Ran kau tau.. Mendengar suaramu lewat telepon saja sudah membuatku senang. maafkan aku karena tidak pernah pulang menemuimu. tapi suatu saat.. suatu saat.. pasti akan ku buktikan bahwa aku..."

tut tut tut *tanda terputus*

"Mencintaimu.."

"Hmm.. sudahlah yang jelas aku sudah menelponnya dan sedikit mengurangi keraguannya"

Yeeeyy.. Selesaaii ! sorry ya kalo kurang memuaskan.. ada yang mau request ga ?

Complete


End file.
